


[Podfic] The To-Do List

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, natasha and steve have platonic sex, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'The To-Do List'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Miss me?”</p>
<p>    “Yeah, actually.”</p>
<p>    Steve’s chest gets an inflating, happy feeling. “Oh,” he says, dumbly. “Me too. You want some coffee?”</p>
<p>    “How about liquor?”</p>
<p>    “It’s noon.”</p>
<p>    “No-o, don’t pull the Captain America face on me,” she says, grinning. “I know you. Come on.”</p>
<p>    “Yeah, what the hell. Fire up something trashy on Netflix.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The To-Do List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918328) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: The To-Do List

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov

 

Length: 00:27:56  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20To-Do%20List.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Booty Call' by Ke$ha. Because of course it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi) for permission, [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting, and [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) for the awesome coverart!!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
